


You Are My Son Damn It!

by livetotell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Harry, Collars, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demons, Dom/sub, Evil Voldemort, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry can't talk, Harry's son thinks he's a pet, M/M, Master/Pet, Motherly Harry, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Parseltongue, Protective Amon, Tails, Wings, kind of, smart Amon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetotell/pseuds/livetotell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort won the war and took Harry Potter as his prize and pet.<br/>Years later, Harry is largely OK with being a demon and not being able to speak, or at least, he isn't moody about it anymore. He isn't happy about being raped constantly by Voldemort, but that's the only way he will be let to see their son.<br/>His son is happy being the dark lord heir and Harry is happy he can protect his little 'hatchling'.<br/>Amon, 12 years old, comes back from his first year in Hogwarts.<br/>This summer he will find out the truth his father kept from him - who's his mother really?<br/>Voldemort just got himself a new enemy and that's his son.<br/>Harry might be a little more than pleased...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A son coming home

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something that came to me, hope you like the idea :)

Sitting straight on the high throne was the looming figure of the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Tall and dangerous, he was, with red cold eyes and the face of an angel, his dark short hair framed his face perfectly and soften his sharp check bones. His long limbs and paleness had him looking more like a handsome prince then the dark lord he was.

The throne room itself was filled to the brim with cowering death eaters baring reports, fearing their lord's ire and displeasure. But the dark lord did not care for them at the moment. They would wait, if they know what's good for the continued health. 

Lord Voldemort's blood red eyes fixed on his dark offspring impassive form. The young teen of twelve years old looked remarkably like his father, minus the red eyes and the towering height. Instead of the red eyes and impressive height of lord Voldemort, his child had extraordinary green eyes and average height that was a little on the small side, though that doesn't mean that the boy was any less a dark magic user or any less cruel than Lord Voldemort himself.

"Welcome back, my son and heir" Lord Voldemort voice was a slow powerful melody, it made the child, Amon, mentally shudder although on the outside he remained as passive as before. It's been a year since he last heard the dark lord speaking.

Hogwarts has been an experience for the young dark wizard. So many children looked up to him to lead them, some in fear, other in some kind of hero worship reserved only to the dark lord heir. Amon enjoyed it, soaked it like a sponge. It was his right as the heir to their lord to lord over them. He was better than them, smarter than them. Above them in everything that matters. His blood was Salazar Slytherin's blood.  He could speak the scared tongue of snakes. And although he missed being able to access the library at the Dark Castle, since the library in Hogwarts was nice but lacked a lot of reading material the boy needed, Amon felt that being in Hogwarts was what he needed at the time.

"It's good to be back, father" Amon stated, but the young teen eyes already started to move this way and that way, looking.

Soon they found the dark lord's pet demon passed out near the dark lord's feet. It was clear that it got bored with all the reports and fell asleep. Amon's eyes got an amused glint at the sight, almost nostalgic.

"Your professors had been in touch with me" the dark lord stated making his heir slowly look back to him "They talk of you with great fondness" Lord Voldemort said in a bored tone, "they reported back to me of your grades. Lord Voldemort is satisfied"

Not impressed, never impressed – Amon thought to himself. The dark lord was a man had to impress. He was cruel and hard, cold and hot, a being far above anything human and not. It is normal to disappoint a being such as he, but to impress, almost impossible. Amon should be pleased his father was satisfied with his grades, but still he was miffed. He worked far and knew things those years above him still knew not. 

"Thank you my lord, knowing that means much to me. Shall I go now to the library in order to complete my summer assignments?" it made him feel weak, the way his lord dismissed him just like that. He had to get better, stronger. Isn't he the heir to the dark lord?

Red eyes met green and finally Voldemort nodded. Usually he wouldn’t let his offspring to get away with such disrespect, but since he felt the demon at his feet stirring, he allowed it.

"Go now. I will send an elf for you when it's time for us to dine" lord Voldemort said. Amon nodded and bowed before leaving.

Voldemort tore his eyes from the closing doors to look at his captive, hand-made demon and smiled evilly. The demon was beautifully-made and _his_ in so many ways, that Voldemort found himself captivated by it just as much it was by him.

Long eared like a high elf, with sharp deadly fanged teeth befitting of a demon and silted striking _Avada-Cadavra_ green eyes. It has milky white skin that made it so much clearer to see the dark black scales near his spine and near his bottom and shoulders. His spine kept on going and lengthen into a long black reptilian tail that matched with a pair of long black webbed wings and curly black horns on the top of his head.

Truly one of lord Voldemort best creations. The fact that the demon was no other than Harry Potter his most hated enemy, even more so than Albus Dumbledore, was noted, but ignored.

Lord Voldemort proved the boy is not capable of beating him, not in a fight and not in any other way that matters. It is only befitting that the boy will live the rest of his existence as a dark being and the dark lord's own pet.

Making him into a demon was actually Severus idea, Voldemort recalled. A low level demon _fragile_ that can't speak, a sub – to render him weak and in the dark lord mercy. Not that Voldemort showed anyone mercy... Why would he? A dark laugh escaped the dark lord lips.

A low whine made the dark lord aware that his demon woke up, tail moving around like a caged snake and wings shuddering and moving closer to cover the small demon's naked body.

Voldemort touched the demon's long black hair and brought it to his lips, kissing it, "our son is back" he purred to the being's long ear, making large silted eyes look at him.

Harry made a keening noise from the back of his throat that lord Voldemort somewhat translated to _'hatchling?'_

Lord Voldemort nodded, "yes my pet. It seems like you just missed him" he purred. Harry made another noise that sounded like a thrill, or a call of some kind of dragon. He looked troubled. Voldemort smiled pulled the demon to his lap.

He knew what Potter wanted. For potter, their son was nothing but a young child to be protected, to be loved and cherished.

it seems that demons are very much attached to their 'hatchlings', very protective of the young ones. The fact that Amon was conceived with a potion that made sure only perfectly human genes will take part in his creation made no difference for the motherly demon, not after his birth, or during it really.

If Amon was a normal half demon, which he would have been if not the potion, he would still be a young child, about two years of age. So it was appropriate if not desired.

Voldemort kissed the demon forcibly on the mouth, claiming his soft lips to himself and bruising them a little. His demon tried to resist, even now after all this time, but even if he was a demon and lord Voldemort was a human and usually it would mean the demon was stronger, the fact that Harry was a sub and Voldemort forced him to mate with him and carry his child made Voldemort his Dom and so, as a sub Harry couldn't bring himself to refuse anything his Dom demanded of him, least he'll leave both him and their hatchling without protection. It was instinct.

And Voldemort used it shamelessly each and every time.

Harry whined a little and tried to push against Voldemort chest. It made the dark lord chuckle and press the warm body closer to him.

"You know the rules my pet, if you want to see your son what must you do?" to his pleasure the demon stopped struggling and turned to look at him with his big green eyes, that soon slide down to his cock. With a disgusted face Harry leaned lower and took the dark lord's cock to his mouth and started sucking. Both of them ignored the death eater in the room, who upon seeing what their lord was planning, quickly fled the room.

Voldemort made a sound of pleasure and thrusted his cock inside his sub's mouth, enjoying every moment. Harry tried not to choke and kept on working on the cock making sure he purred every so often, for he knew how much Voldemort loved it when he did so and later, after they both be done and finished, the dark lord would not refuse him if he wanted something.

Voldemort took hold of the black curly horns as he thrust faster and harder to the demon's mouth, Harry pressed his mouth and sucked hard, his hand moving to play with Voldemort's deprived balls.

" _Yessss_ " the dark lord slipped to Parseltongue in his pleasure. Harry keened and prepared to swallow the dark lord's cum. The dark lord came inside the demon's mouth and Harry licked his cock making sure not to miss even the smallest drop.

"Lord Voldemort trained you well my pet" the dark lord said smugly and let go of the black horns, "now on all fours" he gestured with his hand to the floor and Harry, though he hated himself for doing it, got down on his hands and knees, tail up in the air, waiting for the Dark Lord to do with him as he wanted.

 The Dark Lord did not bother with undressing and just took out his cock as he did before and placed himself at his bitch's entrance. His hands moved on their own and found the demon's own cock and nipples and started playing with them. The demon whimpered and readily moved its hips, trying to force Voldemort's cock to enter deeply inside of it. Voldemort grinned.

He moved to the demon's long pointy ear and whispered, "if only the light side saw you as you are looking now, potter. Demonic and needy, ready to take my cock inside of you, begging me almost. What would they say?" Harry whined and his wings warped around him slowly, "do you think they would call you my whore?" Harry thought, that yes, they may, "would they hate you and your new form?" Voldemort laughed and thrusted, Harry yowled in hurt. Voldemort thrust again and again, deeper and faster.

"Don't you wish you could speak again, my pet?" Harry only glared at the evil prick, but that only made the Dark Lord hornier. He pinched Harry's nipples and kissed him forcefully. Harry whined softly and started panting.

"I wonder what you would tell our son if he walked in on us like this" Voldemort said smugly, "with me buried deep inside of you, a pet. He would be horrified if I told him who's his other parent is. Our boy is like me. Isn't it better when he thinks you are nothing more than a pet?" Voldemort stopped talking and increased his pace, panting and groaning before cuming hard, though Harry found no release in all of this.

All this talk about his little hatchling made his hard member limp and so it took the pleasure from the act.

"Alright, now you can go my pet" Voldemort kissed the demon once more, "but remember, you are nothing more than a half intelligent domesticated demon to him. Make sure it remains this way"

Harry resented Voldemort for his words, but heeded them all the same. He spread his wings and flexed his tail before flying to the library as fast as he could. He still wanted to see his little boy all the same.

 


	2. research and worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess this is the second chapter... hope you like it you guys! if you have suggestions and things to add, find things that don't adds up, please tell me! R&R!!!!

Amon silently made his way through the Dark Castle. The castle was empty except for the Dark Lord and the few death eaters that reported directly to him, but that was normal. Amon did not expect to find death eaters happily roaming the halls. They, rightfully, fear the rage of the Dark Lord. Amon did not blame them at all, after all, they are nothing more than servants for Lord Voldemort and the Dark Lord very much enjoys hurting those who disappoint him.

_They are replaceable._

Amon couldn't help but view them as beings just a little better then house elves, with how they bowed and groveled before the Dark Lord's feet. He never liked them. His father made sure he'll know some of them, for they are the Dark Heir's servants as well. Most of them turned out to be irrational and mentally damaged, disgusting insects. A sneer found its way to Amon's face. It was not surprising that he never called on any of them.

Amon made his way to the west wing, where the library was. His calm steps rang loud in the quiet hallway. Amon frowned in thought. He wasn't entirely honest when he talked with his Lord, he was upset and handled himself very poorly, Amon acknowledged it now when he felt a lot calmer. He should have handled himself differently, like a true Slytherin. The way he acted was more suited towards Gryffindork truly.   

Getting hurt like that when the Dark Lord said he wasn't disappointed in him. Amon probably really should have told his father what he truly was going to do in the library, but he wanted to rub it in the Dark Lord's face that he _was_ working hard. His father didn't take the bait, of course. Instead he just agreed with his son and sent him away. Amon felt a little bit resentful.

Maybe the Dark Lord doesn't need to know everything, Amon mused to himself. If his father was not going to care one way or the other there was no need for the Dark Lord to know his son is currently looking out to find out who’s his other parent is… the twelve years old sniffed. Yes, that's what he'll do. Maybe his _Mother_ would care about him, unlike his most terrible father. 

Amon opened the double doors leading to the library and briskly entered the large room. And it _was_ a large room, if nothing else is to be said about the Dark Lord, let it be known that he has a very big collection of all kinds of books.

The books themselves are concerning both Dark and Light magic, so Amon thought to himself, if he wants to find a way to locate his mysterious absent mother, this is where he'll have the best chance.

A smile that might have been more fitting in a prankster's face appeared on the Dark Lord's heir. If Severus Snape would have seen it, he would have died on the spot from a heart failure. It _was_ very similar to a certain Potter.

Amon scanned the nearest books he could see and moved closer to the shelves to get a better look. As he worked he got happier. There was a skip to his step and his mood turned way lighter.

That exact moment the double doors burst open in a surprising show of strength and a dark haired demon with bright green eyes flew on its webbed wings inside. It shrieked in delight and warped itself around the Dark Lord's heir. Amon found himself laughing and hugging the cheerful demon right back.

Blackie was his favorite… _pet_ , Amon thought, although the demon was more of a parent to him than the death eaters _and_ the Dark Lord Voldemort put together.

The dark being made to check him over while making some kind of noises from the back of his throat. Amon mentally rolled his eyes, but stood still and let Blackie to do his thing.

The Dark Lord gifted Blackie to him when he was very young, if Amon remembered correctly his father said it had something to do with the treaty between the Demon realm (Hell) and the Human world. Or more like Lord Voldemort and Lucifer Morning Star, the ruler of Hell. This was another thing he didn't understand, why would the demons demand that Blackie stayed with him and not his father?

He was glad that they insisted. He loved Blackie, it was hard without him in Hogwarts. In fact, Amon found he missed Blackie more than he missed Lord Voldemort and the Lord is his father.

This was another thing he researched while he was in Hogwarts. It had been on the back of his mind to look what kind of demon Blackie was for some time now. In truth, he had tried to find it here at the Dark Castle library, before he looked in Hogwarts, but as strange as it was, there was no mention of Blackie's species in the B.C library. _It isn't like the Dark Lord_ , Amon remembered thinking.

He looked the information up in the Hogwarts' library and found some very interesting bits of facts about what kind of demon Blackie is or in this case, isn't. _Interesting_ , because from what he found, Blackie belongs to no known specie – but he had inside of himself bits and different parts from several different species!

For example, the horns (dark black sharp things that curls on the sides of his head) belong to the Etta demonic specie, the wings and the tail (reptilian and bat like in appearance) could belong to several different kinds of demons, but Amon's best bet was on the Yu-kai who are known for their close relation to dragons and snakes, do note that nowhere in the books the Etta specie was known to have tail or wings. The fact that he can't talk baffled Amon because _all_ of the demons above are capable of speech, the only demon close enough to Blackie in appearance that answers to that category, is the Actus specie and those are very (weak) rare all in themselves.

Blackie rubbed itself against him to tell him that he was done for now and let go of him. Amon sighted affectingly and patted Blackie between his horns. He smiled when Blackie started purring under his touch.

"I missed you too Blackie" Amon allowed himself to smile at the affection filled demon and laughed when he felt the serpentine tail warp lightly around him, as if saying 'me too'.

Blackie blinked and looked at the books in Amon's hands, as if only now noticing he was holding them. Amon showed the demon the books, knowing that the being was not intelligent enough to read anything written on them. If he could, it would have been pretty clear what the young magic user planned on doing.

There was one book that read 'Knowing you Origins – potion guide to the uneducated' and if that wasn't a dead giveaway the book next to it read 'ways to know your real parents – find out if you are really as pure as you've been told!'

Blackie blinked again and turned to look at Amon. His green silted eyes were wide and his mouth hanging.

!

Harry couldn't believe it at first, but the words were so obvious. He felt like they were mocking him, telling him that he could do nothing while his son, his little baby will find out the truth and _hate him_. Voldemort's words floated in his mind like poisonous gas, killing any and every happy thought they came across.

Harry felt desperate, he turned to look from the books to his son only to see him looking at him strangely. Well, Harry had been acting strangely as far as Amon was concerned. His son thought of him as a mildly intelligent animal. Like a smart dog, kind of. It made him feel depressed and a soft whine escaped him.

"Blackie?"

Harry cursed Voldemort. It is because of that mad man that his son doesn't even know what's his mother's real name is.

_Our son is like me._ Voldemort had said and Harry was inclined to agree. Yes, there were time that little Amon was like him, with his manner of finding trouble and with the way he would never trust authority figures, but where is counts Amon was like Voldemort. He was cold and dark, his face was usually in an emotionless mask, not with him because he is a _pet_ , but with the other humans… he could be an ice sculpture. He didn't have problems with using dark spells too, something that Harry felt worried about. Dark magic is evil. Harry was worried that his baby would get corrupted… Amon was indeed Voldemort son.   

There's no way he wouldn't hate him if he found the truth out

"Hey, why are you looking so sad all of a sudden?" Amon sounded worried, it made Harry feel far more useless then before. He tightened his hold on his son and pulled him closer to himself.

"Can you read this?" Amon asked after a moment of thought, it sounded like he just understood something amazing. Amon looked at Harry with widening eyes. It was like he just understood something amazing. It unnerved Harry far more than it should have. Harry couldn't bring himself to answer him, he just couldn't. If Amon knew the truth…

Harry gulped. He turned his green eyes to his son's and practically begged him to let it go. Amon stared at him and after a while it was like he wasn't seeing him anymore, it looked like he was in deep thought. His son took a deep breath, nodded and gently pushed Harry's tail away.

"Well…" he shook his head, "I have research to do" he hesitantly looked to his demon, "do you want to come with me?" it was an invitation, a clear sign that Amon wanted Harry around.

Harry really didn't want to be there. What if whatever Amon wanted to do worked? Would he look at Harry like he looked at the death eaters?

_Our son is like me_

Harry shuddered, but when Amon moved to double doors Harry fatefully followed after his son, not willing to leave him alone in a castle filled with evil death eaters and who knows what else.

The two of them made their way to Amon's room.


	3. there's stupid and then there's Malfoy...

Amon's POV

Amon couldn't get The Idea out of his head! Yes, **_The Idea_** , for it was grand enough to earn itself its own capital letters!

And what an idea it is! A thought so far-fetched it just has to be true!

The Idea was so _absurd._ There is almost none existent-slim chance for it to be anything _but_ a bad _insane_ joke and yet, Amon couldn't help but wonder… _can it be true?_

It was o _bvious_ to the dark magic user that the demon in his possession is able to _Read_ the books' titles and form an _opinion_ on the subject! The fact that it only took seconds for it to happen is nothing if not absurd! It's amazing and crazy _and does it mean Blackie can understand everything he hears as well?_

The Dark Lord believed the answer to that is one ringing 'No', but Amon wasn't so sure anymore.

Blackie was different… he wasn't stupid, that one Amon knew for a very long time, but until now the dark magic user couldn't comprehend just how smart his demon really was.

Amon shook his head, there would be time for those kind of thoughts later. Blackie wasn't going anywhere and if he was, then Amon was going to be right there with him.

Amon took a deep breath and turned his thoughts to other subjects, maybe just as important. No – the information about his parents is more important, Amon fought himself.

He needs to put the fact that Blackie could think on the same level as any other human aside. _That_ is something that Amon didn't find as pressing and as sacred as the information about his birth parents.

This can wait.

So, instead of getting distracted by things better left alone for now, Amon mentally recalled the path back to his room from the B.C library.

To get to his bedroom Amon needs to go through the training room, one of the rare places one could find the Dark Lord's inner cycle.

He opened the door from the hall and swiftly entered. Blackie easily floated just behind him and nibbling on his lower lip. For some reason he looked rather worried.

The death eaters in the training room stopped dueling at once. They looked dirty and tired, their clothes torn in odd places and their hair sticking this way and that way.

Amon looked at them with cold eyes as the _elites_ bowed before their Dark Heir.

Blackie seemed to be on edge, Amon noticed – could it be that he noticed that Amon himself didn't like them and so reacted negatively to them?

Curious.

Amon made his way through the insects, that who knows why his father liked to keep, with Blackie on his heels. The creatures stayed bowed and only after the two of them got out of the room you could hear the inner cycle getting back to 'training'.

Amon sneered.

"What do we have here…?" Amon turned to look at the death eater that dared talk to him, only to find the insect's gaze to be focused on Blackie.

Interested, Amon decided to stay quiet, for now. He wanted to know what made the stupid death eater specifically target _his pet_ – after all, it was disconcerting.

Blackie seemed to recognize this strange death eater and not positively at that. If his response is anything to go by, it seemed like this isn't the first time this has happened – that begged the question, _why was I not aware of such a thing…?_

"Hello, _little demon_ " the blond death eater smirked. Amon finally took in how he looked. Tall, broad shoulders with long blond hair and grey eyes, expensive clothes and smug air all around the guy – definitely a Malfoy.

Amon was left wondering, why would a Malfoy would bother himself with someone's pet, of all things?

Blackie growled at the smirking blond. It seems like he didn't like the Malfoy all that much. A shame, Amon decided since he found Lord Malfoy's son, Scorpio, to be very sharp – worthy of being used by the Dark Heir.

"It's been a long while since we last met, though _you_ stayed the same" the Malfoy cocked his head to the side, eyes searching Blackie's for something "though _that_ is not all that surprising, I must say"

It was intended to be an insult, Amon knew, but what it was supposed to insult the dark magic user couldn't phantom.

Amon was thinking hard on Malfoy's words, but this wasn't making any sense! Malfoy talked with Blackie like he knew him… like he knew Blackie could understand him. He even pushed every once in a while as if waiting for the demon to answer!

Was the blonde out of his mind? He could be, Amon pushed, but wasn't it Amon who thought the same just a few minutes earlier? Could it be that Blackie was _really_ that smart, that intelligent? And if he was, what was Malfoy's problem?

_My head hurts_

Harry's POV

Harry's eyes flickered to where he last saw Amon, only to see the child looking deep in thought.

It was bad, the demon decided, he needed to control the situation carefully. It seems like Malfoy didn't notice Amon was there with them, if he had the demon didn't doubt the dumb blonde wouldn’t have said a thing and just move on after bowing slightly.

The fact that Amon decided not to announce he was indeed there was also distressing. It felt like the child was testing him for something. The so called Blackie took a deep breath and calmly looked to Malfoy's eyes, trying to convey the facts with that alone. A soft sound escaped from the back of his throat that was a mix between a whine and a growl.

It could have been that the blonde was really dumb, or just stubborn, but Malfoy didn't take the bait. Instead he just gave a superior look and leered.

"I guess with your bloodline, a _pet_ is the only thing you're good for" the prick laughed a little and his grey eyes practically glowed.

"Well, not the only thing you are good for…" the blonde added softly, not knowing how wrong he was to do so when Amon was there in the hallway with the two of them, "I heard some very interesting rumors just now…" Malfoy said and his smile was pure _evil_.

He was going to say it, say something bad- _vile_ where his little baby will _hear_. Sudden rage bloomed inside of Harry, for even if he started as a human, now there is no doubt now as to what he was.

There was a voice inside telling him to _rip-tear-kill DISTROY_

It was loud and high-pitched, it reminded Harry of the basilisk in the castle and how it tried to kill on Voldemort's commands. It reminded him of enemies and danger. It brought with it anger and fear. _Protect the hatchling_ it whispered… and Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

He _had_ to make the ferret _STOP_

He bared his fangs at the inferior being, a damn human that didn't seem to know its place and stretched his webbed wings to the brim, his tail shifted agitated on the floor and Harry's eyes Glowed. His hair floated around him like a black hollo. He looked positively wicked.

There was a deep, not human, kind of growl that was distinctively wild in nature. The sharp teeth suddenly looked more like fangs and the nails at his hands and feet turned to long terrific _claws_

 _Run,_ his whole being seemed to say without words, _as fast as you can, but I will find you and I'll rip you apart!_

_Piece by piece – I will cut you open and let your blood color my skin!_

_I will pierce my hand right through your chest and take out your still beating heart!_

_Kill, yes… I will kill you, but slowly, so I can savor all the pain and the fear and the sick feeling of dying and the feelings of despair and you will beg me to end you and I'll laugh so hard, you would think I was out of my MIND!_

Harry growled and his eyes turned green, only green with nothing else but.

Malfoy took out his wand, but he was shaking. He is afraid, nothing more than prey. There was a moment when everything froze, as if to fool everyone that things can be fine once more.

And then Harry pounced! 

Amon's POV

Amon couldn't get The Idea out of his head! Yes, _**The Idea**_ , for it was grand enough to earn itself its own capital letters!

And what a fantastic idea it is! A thought so far-fetched, so miraculous it just has to be true!

The Idea was so... _absurd._

There is almost none existent- just a slim chance for it to be anything _but_ a bad _insane_ joke and yet, Amon couldn't help but wonder… _can it be?_

It was o _bvious_ to the dark magic user that the demon in his possession is able to _Read_ the books' titles and form an _opinion_ on the subject! The fact that it only took seconds for it to happen is nothing if not absurd! It's amazing and crazy _and does it mean Blackie can understand everything he hears as well?_

The Dark Lord believed the answer to that is one ringing 'No', but Amon isn't so sure anymore.

Blackie is different… he isn't stupid, that one Amon knew for a very long time, but until now the dark magic user couldn't have comprehended just how smart his beloved demon really is.

Amon shakes his head, there would be time for those kind of thoughts later. Blackie isn't going anywhere and if he is, then Amon was going to be right there with him.

Amon takes a deep breath and turns his thoughts to other subjects, maybe just as important. No – the information about his parents _is_ more important!

He needs to put the fact that Blackie can think, on the same level as any other human aside. _That_ is something that Amon didn't find as pressing and as sacred as the information about his birth parents.

This can wait.

So, instead of getting distracted by things that can wait for now, Amon mentally recalled the path back to his room from the B.C library.

To get to his bedroom Amon needs to go through the training room, one of the rare places one could find the Dark Lord's inner cycle.

He opened the door from the hall and swiftly entered. Blackie easily floated just behind him, wings beating the air and white fangs nibbling on his lower lip. For some reason he looked rather worried.

The death eaters in the training room stopped dueling at once. They looked dirty and tired, their clothes torn in odd places and their hair sticking this way and that way.

Amon looked at them with cold eyes as the _elites_ bowed before their Dark Heir.

Blackie seemed to be on edge, Amon noticed – could it be that he noticed that Amon himself didn't like them and so reacted negatively to them?

Curious.

Amon made his way through the insects, that who knew why his father liked to keep, with Blackie flying on his heels.

The creatures stayed bowed and only after the two of them had gotten out of the room you could hear the inner cycle getting back to 'training'.

Amon sneered.

"What do we have here…?" someone said in an arrogant tone of voice. Amon didn't recognize who that voice belongs to, but he was sure that whoever it is, he's not talking to him.

Death eater did this from time to time... hexing each other to show who is stronger, getting revenge or just plain bulling. To him it seemed like they never grew up, such childish behavior wouldn't have been tolerated outside.

Amon turned to look at the death eater that dared talk to him, only to find the insect's gaze to be focused on Blackie, who by now passed him by and turned the nearest corner.

Interested, Amon decided to stay quiet, for now. He wanted to know what made the stupid death eater specifically target _his pet_ – after all, it was disconcerting.

Blackie seemed to recognize this strange death eater and not positively at that if his response is anything to go by, it seemed like this isn't the first time this has happened with how fiercely the demon was hissing – to Amon, that begged the question of _why was I not aware of such a thing…?_

"Hello, _little demon_ " the blond death eater smirked. Amon finally took in how he looked. Tall, broad shoulders with long blond hair and gray eyes, expensive clothes and smug air all around the guy – definitely a Malfoy.

Amon was left wondering, why would a Malfoy would bother himself with someone's pet, of all things?

Blackie hissed at the smirking blond. It seems like he didn't like this Malfoy all that much.

A shame, Amon decided, since he found Lord Malfoy's son, Scorpio, to be very sharp – worthy of being used by the Dark Heir, Blackie would just have to endure.

"It's been a long while since we last met, though _you_ stayed the same, not a day above seventeen" the Malfoy cocked his head to the side, eyes searching Blackie's for something "though _that's_ not all that surprising, depending"

It was intended to be an insult, Amon knew, but what it was supposed to insult the dark magic user couldn't phantom.

Amon was thinking hard on Malfoy's words, but this wasn't making any sense! Malfoy talked with Blackie like he knew him before… it was as if he knew some secret about Blackie. He even pushed every once in a while as if waiting for the demon to answer!

Was the blonde out of his mind? He could be, Amon pushed, but that was a Black thing, wasn't it? He knew Bella was mad because she was born a Black... was this Malfoy related to any Blacks?

The blonde clearly talked in a way his opinion on Blackie's intelligence very clear, on the other hand Blackie's reactions were too wild, too filled with instincts to ignore. Amon rubbed his temples carefully.

_My head hurts_

 

Harry's POV

Harry's eyes flickered to where he last saw Amon, only to see the child looking deep in thought.

It was bad, the demon decided, he needed to control the situation carefully. It seems like Malfoy didn't notice Amon was there with them. Knowing the blonde, the demon didn't doubt the dumb blonde wouldn’t have said a thing after noticing he was in the Dark Heir presence and just move on after bowing slightly.

The fact that Amon decided not to announce he was indeed there was also distressing. It felt like the child was testing him for something.

The so called Blackie took a deep breath and calmly looked to Malfoy's eyes, trying to convey those facts with that alone. A soft sound escaped from the back of his throat that was a mix between a whine and a growl.

It could have been that the blonde was really dumb, or just stubborn, but Malfoy didn't take a hint. Instead he just gave a superior look and leered.

"I guess with your bloodline, a _pet_ is the only thing you're good for" the prick laughed a little and his gray eyes practically glowed.

"Well, not the _only_ thing you are good for…" the blonde added cruelly, not knowing how wrong he was to do so when Amon was there in the hallway along with the two of them, "I heard some very interesting rumors just now…" Malfoy said and his smile was pure _evil_.

He was going to say it, say something bad- _vile_ where his little baby will _hear_. Sudden rage bloomed inside of Harry, for even if he started as a human, now there is no doubt now as to what he was.

There was a voice inside telling him to _rip-tear-kill **DESTROY**!_

It was loud and high-pitched, it reminded Harry of the basilisk in the castle and how it tried to kill on Voldemort's commands. It reminded him of enemies and danger. It brought with it anger and fear. _Protect the hatchling_ it whispered… and Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

He _had_ to make the _ferret_ _STOP_

He bared his fangs at the inferior being, a damn human that didn't seem to know its place and stretched his webbed wings to the brim, his tail shifted agitated on the floor and Harry's eyes Glowed killing curse green. His hair floated around him like a black hollow. He looked positively wicked.

There was a deep, not human, kind of growl that was distinctively wild in nature. The sharp teeth suddenly looked more like fangs and the nails at his hands and feet turned to long horrific _claws_

 _You can run,_ his whole being seemed to project without words, _as fast as you can, but I will find you and I'll rip you_ _ **apart**_ _!_

_Piece by piece – I will cut you open and let your fresh blood color up my skin!_

_I will pierce my hand right through your chest and take out your still beating heart!_

_Kill, yes… I will kill you, but slowly, so I can savor all the pain you will feel and the fear and the sick feeling of dying and the feelings of despair and you will beg me to end you and I'll laugh so hard, you would think I was out of my -MIND-!_

Harry growled and his eyes turned green, only green, with nothing else but.

Malfoy took out his wand, but he was shaking. He is afraid, nothing more than prey. There was a moment when everything froze, as if to fool everyone that things can be fine once more.

And then Harry pounced!

 


	4. The fate of a Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets what he deserves, Amon starts working on the potion project and plans for revenge.

Amon's POV

An evil smile tags at Amon's face at the sight. It's been a while since Blackie truly acted like the viscous demon that he is.

 _It is truly a_ _breathtaking_ _sight_ – It makes your hairs stand up, an ice cold chill wrecks through your body, leaving your frozen and helpless. The adrenalin forms inside of you so fast it shoots to the highest levels. Your breath quickens until you can no longer breathe at all, leaving you breathless and shaken.

It's **_magnificent_** in a way only a vicious demon can possibly be.   

The sight always has Amon's blood rushing through his veins like nothing else. Even now, the sight of such a glorious creature moving in on its' prey, its _perfection_.  

The demon movement was graceful and terrible, so fast and precise he seemed to be. The tail become a gruesome weapon, not unlike a flexible spear. The claws, sharp things that they were, craved through the skin and the fangs bit deeply to the older wizard.

With a great wave of his wings, Blackie propels himself and Malfoy to the floor. Malfoy tries to shift from underneath him, but he doesn't have the same strength as a demon. All he succeeds in doing is squirm.

Blackie growls deep in his throat, a threatening angry sound. Malfoy turns his head away and closes his eyes. His hands move feebly in an attempt to locate his missing wand. He can't get to it soon enough and Blackie's tail stabs him in the knee.

The blonde man let out a hideous shriek and started trashing in Blackie's hold. Amon hides his smile behind one hand and watches. With halted breath, the Dark Lord son looks as the demon's tail goes out of the screaming man knee and spears his other knee.

_You can't run away now._

Blackie smiles a fang filled smile and Malfoy goes notably white. The demon stands up, his whole look as demonic as it comes. He looks at Malfoy only, his hate is for Malfoy only. The demon looks at the downed enemy with smug satisfaction, but it's not over yet. Demons are known for being brutal. Blackie is no different.

It only takes a moment for the demon to move. His leg comes up and down with as much power as he can muster. A shrill scream comes out of Malfoy when the pain of having balls crashed catching up to him.

 _Father is going to be angry,_ Amon can't help but to think. He would have stopped Blackie, but Amon was far too amused to _care_. This was the funniest thing he'd seen in a very long time.

_Father can stuff it._

Blackie hisses and his wings opens wide. Malfoy's crying, screaming, _begging_ Amon's pet to _stop_.

Blackie isn't going to stop. He's planning on going all the way through. Malfoy's going to die if Amon wouldn't stop his pet. There's no doubt… after all, he knows Blackie best.

Unfortunately, Amon has some use of this death eater still, he would have loved to see Blackie finishes him off otherwise, “Blackie, that's enough”

Blackie froze where he was, before turning to Amon and whining.

 _If nothing else, this act alone proves that Blackie can understand human speech_ , Amon couldn't think of any other reason as to why a demon such as Blackie would stop massacring a mortal being that clearly peeved it.

"Come on, come here” Amon needed to prove it one more time, if Blackie would come as Amon ordered him there will be no way to disprove his theory.

Amon watch with passive face as Blackie sighs, not forgetting to spit at the crying blonde male before flying back to the Dark Heir.

"Good boy, Blackie” Amon rubs his head just behind the horns, making Blackie revert back to the way he looked before, through the look he gave Malfoy was still far too maleficent.

Amon moved next to Malfoy and kicked him with far too much glee, “hey Malfoy, get up and go heal yourself” he commands with a sneer firmly in place, “ho, and tell your son I have need of him," the boy smirks, "it's the only reasons I speared you, god's knows you are otherwise useless”

Amon waits until Malfoy nods before he passes the injured party and keeps on walking to his room, Blackie hot on his heel.

If there's a sadistic smile on his face, no one mentions it.

xxx

Later on that day, Amon found himself happily reading the book he got from the library in the comfort of his room. It's a fascinating read, far above a first year student knowledge, but Amon isn't considered the dark lord son for nothing. Like his father, he too found pleasure in learning about magic and gaining knowledge

_Knowledge is power and only the powerful will get anything in this world._

Amon looks around him. Nothing new catches his attention. There's nothing new here bare the book. Blackie's sleeping near the fireplace, curled into a small ball.

Amon sights. His thoughts returns to the potion mentioned in the book.

Making the potion could take a lot of time, that is, if he didn't tweak the recipe.   
The current recipe is supposed to reveal the full family tree, up to _seven_ generations back, on both his mother and his father sides of the family. Under each of the names, the potion supposed to show the year of birth and the year of death, underneath it should show if there's been any kind of active creature inheritance.

It is no wonder this kind of potion can take up to six mounts to brew.

Amon rubs his face and rolls his eyes. He doesn't need to see seven generations back! One is far enough. He just wants to know about his _mother_. Is it too much to ask for?!

However, tweaking the potion to show only his mother's first name and last name, year of birth and year of death is very specific and due to that it will be a lot harder to brew than say the original potion.

Brewing a family tree showing his mother's name and his father's name, however, will take only one week and will be far easier.

True, he wouldn't know when she died (if she really died), nor would he know about the rest of the family on her side, but once he'll have a name, then he would be able to investigate!

Nodding to himself, Amon started working on the formula.

 

Xx to those of you that wanted to see what happened to Draco Malfoy, here is a treat! xX

 

Scorpio's POV

Scorpio smirked at his father as the man passed on the dark heir words to him.

The man didn't look injured per say, but it wasn't hard to imagine that something happened. His clothes had claw marks all over them and his wand had gotten a little bit... broken. His father probably angered someone strong and got _burned_ by the looks of things.

Scorpio doesn't know what to think about it. His father was never there for him while he was growing up. Once the Dark Lord asked him to, Scorpio's father just up and gave him to be Amon's playmate.

He would leave him at the Dark Castle all alone for days. Mother had been miserable, she begged him each time to find someone else, to send anyone else. Every second that he is in that place is a second he's in danger.

That was the first time that father hit mother. Scorpio honestly hates him for it. He loves being with Amon, he is his best friend, so even if mother made him feel back about going, he had no hard feelings for father about it.

Hitting mother was the changing point, even Amon agreed with Scorpio about that. From that moment on, Scorpio knew things will have to change.

Scorpio looked at his reflection in the mirror. An eleven years old boy looked back at him – golden hair, silver hair and white skin. The eyes were cold, yet they burned with the desire to please. Scorpio smiled and stood up.

_I've got things I need to do._

Draco's POV

Malfoy swiftly left his son's room and practically ran to his room to change his clothes, would have done it sooner if not for the fact that this was an order from the Dark Heir.

The same Dark Heir that _saved_ him from Potter.

No. It wasn't Potter that almost killed him, it was a _demon_. Draco isn't sure if there's anything human left in the creature.

Sneering, Lord Malfoy decided that it was time to talk with dear Auntie Bella and form a plan to finally exterminate a demon.

After all, the dark lord can't be interested in that pest anymore, right?


End file.
